


At night

by philaetos



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: the usual warnings that go with capri go with this fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philaetos/pseuds/philaetos
Summary: “I needed air. I had a nightmare,” Nicaise eventually answered.“Nightmares,” Laurent chuckled. “I’m here because of one of those too.”





	At night

His heart was beating fast in his chest, making his breathing short. He could feel sweat on his neck, and a warm body next to his. This realization almost made him fall out of the bed as he tried to get away from the hold the man had on his waist. The Regent’s arm was heavy, but so was his sleep, so Nicaise could move without waking him up. Carefully, he put the Regent’s arm away from his body and got out of bed, his feet meeting the soft material of the rug.

The moon was shining on the night sky, slightly lightening the room in a cool white tone through the window. 

Once he was standing up, Nicaise took deep breaths and tried thinking about pleasant things to calm the crazy rhythm of his heart. His eyes were fixed on the bowl of fruits that was displayed on the table near the opposite wall. Pears, apples, grape. He wasn’t particularly fond of any of these fruits ; he preferred the softness of juicy peaches. But the Regent hated those, so there were never any on the room. His room. 

Nicaise shivered. He couldn’t calm down. He had to get out of here. 

His heart pounding, he grabbed a piece of fabric that had been thrown on the floor sooner ; the Regent’s under shirt. It was way too big for him, so it would decently cover his body. He put it on, the piece of clothing going all the way to his knees.

Nicaise noticed that it had his smell on it and it made him uncomfortable, but it was not like he had anything else to put on. His own clothes, a piece of soft transparent material, had been left on the floor of the baths, and was probably soaked in water by now.

Without even taking the time to lace the shirt so that it’d be a little bit less loose on his slender body, Nicaise walked out of the room, opening and closing the door with carefulness. He noticed with relief that there were no guards at the door tonight. There often were, but not every nights. Sometimes, the Regent specifically ordered his men not to approach his rooms. Luckily, tonight was one of these nights. 

Nicaise started wandering in the palace, the cold seizing him from head to toe. He was barefoot and the thin shirt wasn’t any help to keep him warm, not during the freezing veretian winter. He had heard people say that in the south, in Akielos, winter wasn’t a thing. They didn’t have snow, nor did they have storms. This country was apparently all about sun, all year long. Nicaise would love that. His favorite season had always been summer, as he loved the warmth of the sun on his skin. On the contrary, he hated to have his whole body freezing as it was right now. He should have thought this through, should have taken something else to wear, but really, all he wanted when he was in the room was to leave it.

And now he wanted to be as far from it as he could. He didn’t really pay attention to where he was going, as long as he was walking away from his master.

For the most part, Nicaise liked his job. He had been at court for almost two years now, and he loved it. The gossips, the feasts, the parties. The luxurious clothes, the jewelry, the presents. That was the awesome part of being a pet at court. 

Then, there was the less awesome part. 

He thought he’d get used to it. Used to having the Regent’s hands all over his body. Used to the pain, because his small body wasn’t made to receive this sort of attention from a grown man. Used to the sticky feel between his legs when it was over, because the Regent never allowed him to go bath after they were done. Used to the crippling feeling of disgust and shame that overwhelmed him sometimes, when he thought about what he did. 

Nicaise knew it was wrong. He knew a boy his age shouldn’t be sharing the bed of an adult. 

But he also knew that it what had saved it from poverty and hunger, so could he really complain ? Letting himself get fucked and pretending to like it wasn’t so bad, compared to dying in the streets like an animal. At least, he had a roof over his head and food on his plate, and it wasn’t a privilege he always had had.

That’s what he was telling himself now. That it wasn’t that bad. That his life could be so much worse. That his master could be so much worse.

The Regent was kind with him. He bought him nice stuff, rarely got angry with him, didn’t talk to him as if he were a 5-year-old child as most of the people here did. And he loved him. He had told him. He had told him that, and that Nicaise mattered. That he wasn’t like the others pets he had had before. That he would always love him. 

Always.

But even thinking about that, about the Regent’s kind words, didn’t make this horrible feeling of guilt, shame and self-disgust that was weighing on Nicaise’s chest go.

The nightmares always did that. They made him live again the worst moment of his time spent with the Regent, and making him wake up to such horrible feelings. 

So Nicaise was walking, to try clean his mind. 

Only when he heard the blast of wind on the branches of the leafless trees did he realize that he had reached the gardens. His body was too cold already to notice the difference between inside and outside. 

Another thing he noticed was that there was another silhouette on the gardens. It was probably a guard, Nicaise thought, even though he had no clue what a guard would be doing on the gardens in the middle of the night.

However, when the silhouette approached, apparently curious to find out who was that other person who was disturbing them, Nicaise recognized who it was.

Prince Laurent.

“Nicaise,” the Prince said, glancing at Nicaise. “What are you doing so far from my uncle’s bed ?”

A shiver went all the way up Nicaise’s spine. 

“What are you doing so far from your bed ?”

“It’s none of your business. And I asked first.”

The Prince’s voice was steady, as it always was. He was standing a few feet away from Nicaise, one of his arm crossing his chest and the other lazily resting along his body. Even here, in the gardens, in the middle of the night, wearing only pants and a shirt, the Prince radiated confidence and power. 

However, Nicaise knew that Laurent was actually neither confident nor powerful.

Nicaise was proud to think that he was one of the few people who actually knew the Prince of Vere. Laurent was a very private and secretive young man, who went to events because he was forced to do so by his uncle and never took part in the court’s gossips. Not that he didn’t like gossips ; he just preferred hearing them from Nicaise’s mouth when they were alone, which wasn’t often.

And yet, Laurent had hated Nicaise for a long time, when Nicaise had arrived at court. He was barely eleven back then, and Laurent was fifteen. He had immediately disliked this child who always stood by his uncle’s side. But as time passed by, Nicaise and Laurent got closer to each other, for some unknown reasons. Nicaise didn’t exactly know why the Prince had changed his mind about him, but he would certainly not complain about it. He enjoyed Laurent’s company. 

“I needed air. I had a nightmare,” Nicaise eventually answered. 

“Nightmares,” Laurent chuckled. “I’m here because of one of those too.”

Nicaise was surprised, and it showed on his face apparently, since Laurent added.

“What ? Because I’m royalty I can’t have nightmares ? I wish it was the case. My noble blood isn’t any help when I can’t sleep at night. The fresh air of the garden is, though.”

“Fresh ? More like freezing”

“You’re cold ?” Laurent froze, and approached Nicaise. He looked at him, and noticed that he was chattering, his arms tight around his own body to try to keep himself warm. “Come, we’re going inside.”

“You don’t need to come with me your Highness, if you prefer being outside.”

“I prefer having company. Not that you’re the best company I could get, but you will do.”

Nicaise didn’t get offended. He knew that, for the most part, Laurent didn’t mean it. He knew that the Prince actually rather enjoyed the time they spent together, for they had similar characters.

Nicaise remembered how surprised Laurent was, at first, to see that despite being a pet, Nicaise wasn’t completely submissive.

The Prince start walking in the direction of the arch that led to the inside of the palace, and Nicaise followed in silence. It would be better for both of them if no one caught them walking around the palace together in the middle of the night. People on the Veretian court loved gossip more than anything, and it was sure that if someone saw them, tomorrow, everyone at court would think that Prince Laurent was fucking the Regent’s pet. Nicaise expressed this thought out loud, and Laurent grimaced.

“I’m not like my uncle, I don’t fuck children.”

“I’m not a child,” Nicaise grunted.

“You’re twelve. You most definitely are a child. Don’t complain too much about it, though. If you weren’t, you’d be kicked out of my uncle’s bed, and out of court.”

“I’m not really looking forward to that.”

In fact, he was very scared of what would happen in the future. The Regent promised him he wouldn’t leave him like he left the others, but some doubt still persisted. Nicaise wouldn’t know what to do out of court. He was used to the palace and his life here, he wasn’t ready to go back in the streets. He’d never be. 

“You know Nicaise…” The Prince said after a moment, seeming hesitating. 

Nicaise turned at him. “Yes ?”

“In the future… when you will be too old to fit my  
uncle’s taste… I thought that maybe, if you wished, I could buy out your contract.”

“Do I fit your taste, my Prince ?” Nicaise asked, his best seductive smile on his face, getting closer to Laurent.

With the natural grace he’d earn from his two years of service for the Regent, he let the sleeve of the shirt slip out of his shoulder, unveiling the pale skin of his collarbone.

The Prince seemed absolutely horrified. He pushed Nicaise away and snapped. “I don’t want to fuck you ! I never will want to fuck you. I just don’t want you to end up on a brothel.”

“Maybe some rich nobleman will buy out my contract, when it will end. I might not have to go back in the streets.”

“Nicaise, you belong to the Regent. No one will ever dare to buy your contract.”

“But you would.”

“I’m the Crown Prince. I’ll be king, in a matter of years. My position is higher than my uncle’s. I’m the only person in the kingdom who can buy your contract out.” There was a silence. “So, would you like it ?”

“I don’t know, your Highness.”

“I really would like to help you staying at court. You entertain me,” Laurent admitted as he stopped in front of a door.

Nicaise looked at it and frowned. “Where are we ?”

“In my rooms,” Laurent said, coming inside.

Nicaise froze on the doorstep. The Prince’s rooms. If anyone saw him here, they would definitely thing Laurent fucked him. 

The Regent would be so angry.

“Come on,” Laurent encouraged. “The longer you stay outside the more chances you have to be seen,” he added, understanding what Nicaise had in mind. 

That was true. Still hesitating a little, Nicaise followed Laurent inside. The Prince carefully closed the door, putting a chair behind it to block it. “I wish I had the key of this stupid lock,” he mumbled, glancing at the small golden opening on the door.

“Who has it ?”

“My uncle, of course.”

The Prince grabbed a peach on the fruit basket that was on the table, and threw it to Nicaise. “Eat.”

“Why ?”

“Because I tell you so. You look like you’re about to faint. You should eat more… especially considering the intensive efforts your body goes through on a regular basis.”

“I can’t eat more. I can’t gain weight.”

“I’m sure my uncle wouldn’t be too mad at you if you took a few pounds.”

“I’d rather not risk it.”

“Eat the peach Nicaise. It’s a fruit it won’t hurt you. Besides I know you like them.”

“And how do you know that ?” Nicaise asked, biting in the fruit.

He closed his eyes for a second. It tasted delicious. There was juice rolling down his chin but he didn’t care.

“You always eat peaches when they are on display on the table. It’s not hard to guess that you like them.”

“True.”

Laurent let Nicaise eat in silence, simply watching him, his eyes going all the way up and down Nicaise’s body. Nicaise noticed it but it didn’t bother him. It’s not like having icy blue eyes looking at him from head to toe was unusual for him, except that Laurent’s gaze felt very different from the Regent’s. He didn’t feel like a piece of meat when the Prince stared at him. 

“Throw it out of the window,” Laurent said when he saw Nicaise holding the pit of the peach, not knowing what to do with it. Nicaise did as he was told, a draft of freezing wind entering the room when he opened the window. He quickly  
Closed it, shivering.

“You really are sensitive to cold, aren’t you.”

“Yes.”

“Do you know how to light a fire ? If you do, you can light one on the fireplace.”

“I don’t like playing with fire,” Nicaise answered. 

Laurent smirked. “Do you ?”

Nicaise didn’t answer. 

He watched as Laurent went to sit on his bed, unlacing his pants. For a moment, Nicaise felt fear seizing him. The Prince said he didn’t want to fuck him, but maybe it was just a way to get Nicaise to trust him enough to follow him to his rooms. 

Laurent seemed to notice Nicaise’s tenseness. “Hey, relax. I’m just taking my pants off to give them to you. You’re cold and I’m hot. Here,” The Prince said, extending his hands in Nicaise’s direction. “They’re too big for you of course, but it’ll keep you warm.”

When Nicaise grabbed the pants, Laurent got under the bedsheets to hide his bare legs. He looked away as Nicaise put the pants on, and then proceeded to ask him to join him on the bed. “Not to fuck,” he felt the need to specify. 

So, Nicaise sat on the bed, maintaining a distance between them and looking down at the clothes he was wearing. The shirt of the Regent, and the pants of the Prince. 

It was weird that these clothes were on his body, the body of a whore.

However, as he looked down at the clothes, the strong smell of the Regent, that had reeked of the thin material, reached his nostrils. He didn’t like it. 

“If you want, you can borrow one of my undershirts, if you’d rather wear something that doesn’t stinks my uncle,” Laurent proposed kindly.

“No, it’s fine. He likes it when I smell like him.”

The comment cast a chill.

“I’ll have to get back to his room, your Highness,” Nicaise said, careful.

“You’ll do that in the morning. My uncle is a heavy sleeper. If you manage to get back there before he wakes up, it’ll be just as if you hadn’t left.”

Nicaise wondered how the Prince could know his uncle’s sleeping habits but he didn’t ask. He remembered that there was a time Laurent was alone with his uncle, after Prince Auguste and King Aleron died. Maybe Laurent used to sleep in his uncle’s bed to get comfort.

“But how will I do to go back there before he wakes up ?”

“I’ll tell you when you have to leave. For the moment you stay here. Order of your Prince.”

Laurent’s voice was now cold, and Nicaise wondered what he had done wrong. He nodded, however. 

There was a moment of silence, during which Laurent contemplated the night sky from the window, before he asked. 

“Your nightmares… are they about my uncle ?”

“Yes.” Nicaise curled up into himself, his arms holding his legs against his chest.

There was no need to lie. 

“Mine are about my brother. Well, for the most part they are.”

“You didn’t have to tell me, your Highness.”

“I wanted to. I asked you what yours were about. It’s only fair to tell you what mine are about.”

“How was he ?” Nicaise asked all of a sudden. “Your brother, I mean.”

The Prince’s face shut down, and Nicaise thought he should not have asked that, but after a few seconds, a small, nostalgic smile appeared on his face. His eyes were shining, but not only because of the moonlight reflecting itself on them. 

“He was amazing,” Laurent started. “He was much older than me, but he was always there for me the nonetheless, despite his duty as Crown Prince. He was kind, and generous, and his smile was like the sun. He was the best man I’ve ever known. He loved me and protected me. These are two things no one does anymore.”

At the end of his sentence, Laurent’s voice got bitter, while it had been sweet, full of love, when he was talking about his brother. 

“That seems… nice to have someone like that.”

“It is. I miss him everyday. I miss what we had. But tell me, Nicaise,” Laurent got a grip on himself. “How was your family ?”

Nicaise’s eyes darkened.

“I couldn’t tell. I only remember my mother, and the only memories I have of her are her dying of the plague.”

“I’m sorry. But… I was wondering… how did you live, before my uncle found you ?”

“I stole things. It’s easy to steal food on the open market. I slept outside. Sometimes, someone was charitable and let me sleep at their place for a night, but it didn’t happen often at all. When the Regent decided to have me as his pet… it felt like a blessing for me. I would have food everyday, and sleep on a real bed.”

“A blessing,” Laurent chucked. “How can you consider my uncle fucking you a blessing ?”

“Not everyone had the luxury to be born on a royal family. If the price to pay not to die of hunger or cold out there on the streets is to spread my legs and pretend I like it, I’d gladly pay it !”

Nicaise was staring at Laurent straight in the eyes, and he had raised his voice. It was something he should never do in the presence of a prince, but he had forgotten it for a moment. When he realized when he had done, though, he immediately apologized. “I’m sorry your Highness, I should have never talked to you like that.”

“It’s fine. I was being insensitive. Not everyone has a life as great as mine.” It sounded like sarcasm, but so did most of the things the Prince said so Nicaise didn’t pay attention to it. “However, I think you should go back to my uncle’s room. Your company was pleasant but I’d rather be alone now.”

Nicaise was disappointed but he didn’t show it. He thought he’d get to spend the whole night with Laurent. 

He had really fucked up when he yelled at the Prince. 

But it was his own fault, so he didn’t have to complain.

Silently, he stood up from the bed and turned his back on the Prince to take the pants off and gave them back to him. Once it was done, he started walking out of the room, moving the chair from against the door. When he put his hand on the door handle, however, he heard Laurent’s voice from behind.

“Nicaise wait.”

He turned at the Prince to see him looking for something in the drawer of his bedside table. He took a small jar out of it and walked to Nicaise to put it in his hands. 

“Put that on your bruises, thoses that are painful. It will heal them and make them hurt less. It’s a good onguent. The physician, Paschal, made it for me.”

“Don’t you need it ?” Nicaise asked, looking at the pot. It was large, the size of his hand. 

“Not anymore,” the Prince answered in an enigmatic voice. “Now go Nicaise.”

Nicaise nodded, and whispered “Goog night, your Highness.” before leaving the room, thinking that there was definitely something he didn’t know about the Prince that he had to discover.


End file.
